kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Yoshikazu Takahashi
was a scientist from the Touto Institute of Advanced Matter Physics who became a member of Faust. Character History Following his director Gentoku Himuro, Takahashi was part of a cabal of scientists of the Touto Institute of Advanced Matter Physics who sought to continue Takumi Katsuragi's officially suspended research into Nebula Gas in 2015. Alongside Norio Matsui, Takahashi introduced himself to Katsuragi as his assistants. When Gentoku named the group Faust, Takahashi was among the personnel who cheered him on. Remocon Bro's Remocon Bro's Statistics *'Height': 202.0 cm. *'Weight': 103.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 30.5 t. *'Kicking Power': 37.2 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 48.6 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 1.7 sec. One half of the Hell Bro's, is the turquoise Kaiser, transformed into by inserting Gear Remocon into the Nebulasteam Gun. This updated Kaiser System was created by Nariaki Utsumi, based on that originally developed by Kaisei Mogami. Remocon Bros is composed of the following parts: * - The helmet. ** - The remote-control like visor covering the entire right side of the helmet. It is a shock-resistant frame that has been stretched to demonstrate high defensive capabilities against physical attacks. ** - The turquoise gear on the forehead. When the user's level of anger surges, the chest-mounted Nebula Generator is operated at a higher rate, resulting in increased combat ability. ** - The red eye. It is a highly sensitive sensor that can detect a moving body's reaction and heat sources. It is also capable of night vision, chemical detection and can examine enemy traces. ** - The antenna. It can collect information in realtime to grasp the capabilities of enemies. It also manages the body's condition and automatically repairs any broken or damaged areas. ** - A defensive gear located around the mouth and chin area. It can release a special wave to weaken an enemy's energy attack, minimising damage. ** - Exhaust devices/air filters located around the chin area. When air is breathed in, harmful substances are removed. It can discharge any taken toxins back into the environment. * - The robust chest armor. It has a built-in which can produce special steam that enhances Remocon Bro's' fighting ability by temporarily speeding up movements to increase attack power. * - The left shoulder armor. It optimises arm movement to increase attack efficiency. It can scatter colored gas through armor gaps. * - The shockproof bodysuit. Along with protecting the wearer’s body, there is a limiter installed that can be released to bring out full physical ability. * - The arms. They combine power and speed, and is capable of rapid punches and elbow blows. * - A special device mounted on the left forearm. It can generate special energy cutters in the form of gears to launch at enemies. * - The reinforced hands. It's shape makes it suitable for melee attacks, and is capable of thrusting attacks thanks to its sharp claw-like fingertips. * - The legs. They combine power and speed, and is capable of continuus kicks and high-knee kicks. * - The knee armor. Optimises leg movement to improve their speed. * - The feet. They are good at quick and quiet movements, allowing Remocon Bro's to quickly sneak up to enemies. A special steam can be dispersed from the tips to create afterimages, disorienting opponents. Appearances: ROGUE Episode 3 Equipment Devices Behind the scenes Portrayal Yoshikazu Takahashi was portrayed by , who previously portrayed Yuichi Kitamura in Kamen Rider OOO. As Remocon Bro's, his suit actor is . Appearances * ROGUE **''Prologue: NIGHT ROGUE RISES'' **''Second Chapter: DARK NIGHT FALL'' **''Final Chapter: KAMEN RIDER ROGUE'' External Link * in Kamen Rider Official Website. ru:Ёшикадзу Такахаши Category:Faust Category:Build Characters Category:Deceased Category:Debatable Riders Category:Build Riders